The present invention relates generally to processing of video images,
There a three types of redundancy in video signals that are related to the picture within the video. These are structural, statistical and perceptual redundancy. Standard compression systems, such as the various forms of MPEG, H-compression, etc., mainly reduce structural and statistical redundancy. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/524,618, assigned to the common assignees of the present invention and incorporated herein by reference, attempts to reduce perceptual redundancy independent of whatever other video compression might be used afterward.